Ropa interior
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 47: Naruto siempre ha sido un poco pervertido... pero solo Tenten sabe hasta qué punto...


_**Ropa interior**_

Naruto siempre había sido un pervertido, todos los que habían visto su jutsu sexy lo sabían y jutsu harem dejaba mucho que decir, ahora que había crecido y madurado, sinceramente muchos aspectos de su vida habían mejorado… pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo y Tenten lo sabía, ella que se había convertido en su pareja, sobre todo por eso, lo sabía mejor que nadie, sin embargo, desde que había vuelto de una misión hace 3 semanas atrás, comenzó a tener distancia con ella y ya no la tocaba, sinceramente llego a un punto en el que ella pensó lo peor, pero él se había vuelto un ninja demasiado ocupado desde que entro en ANBU, como para engañarla, Sasuke, quien era su compañero de equipo, corroboro eso, incluso Kakashi, quien era el actual Hokage, declaro a su favor. Decidió ir a preguntarle a Sakura también, solo para estar segura, al llegar al hospital la vio hablando animadamente con Ino y se les acerco.

Hola chicas – dijo Tenten, sin muchas ganas.

Hola Tenten – dijeron Sakura e Ino, al unísono.

¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Ino, casi de inmediato, curiosa.

Es que… Naruto ha estado distante conmigo desde hace varios días… y… quería saber si de casualidad ¿Ustedes saben algo? – pregunto Tenten, ellas se miraron confundidas.

Pues la verdad no sé nada – dijo Sakura.

Yo casi no lo veía y desde que está en ANBU lo he visto menos… no sabría que decirte… - dijo Ino, triste de no poder ayudarla.

Ya veo… - dijo Tenten, frustrada.

Sin embargo, sé lo que estás pensando y Naruto no sería capaz de engañarte… no tiene tiempo ni para que se le ocurra la idea – dijo Ino.

Si… tienes razón… - dijo Tenten, sonriendo levemente.

Aunque… - dijo Ino, llamando su atención – si lo que quieres es que te preste atención, conozco la manera… - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y malévola.

A la noche…

Ya llegue – dijo Naruto, entrando en la casa.

Bienvenido – dijo Tenten, profundamente sonrojada, yendo a recibirlo en una ropa interior violeta con negro, al verla él boto sangre por la nariz.

¿Y-Y-Y eso? – pregunto Naruto, señalando el atuendo, completamente nervioso, mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Es… que… has estado un poco distante conmigo… y quería… - dijo Tenten, aun sonrojada, acercándose a él, de la impresión el retrocedió por acto reflejo, ya que ella nunca había intentado seducirlo de esa manera, no pudo huir más, cuando su cuerpo choco contra la puerta, ella lo abrazo muy sugerentemente, restregándole sus para nada despreciables atributos contra su cuerpo – quería… estar contigo otra vez… - dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente, cosa que termino por encender completamente al rubio.

Esa noche se salió con la suya como Ino le dijo, su plan no podía fallar y tenía razón, tuvo una noche de pasión desenfrenada como nunca antes la había tenido, al día siguiente, Tenten despertó ya bien entrada la mañana, sin la presencia del rubio.

¿Naruto? – pregunto Tenten, en ese momento el entro por la puerta junto a 3 clones más, uno tenía muchos globos rojos, rosados, fucsias y uno blanco enorme con forma de corazón que decía ¨te amo¨ en rojo, el otro traía un panda de peluche de gran tamaño y asumió que el que estaba en medio de ellos cargando el desayuno, era el original – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto realmente confundida.

Feliz aniversario – dijo Naruto, con su mejor sonrisa, colocando el desayuno frente a ella, la cual estaba en blanco - ¿Lo olvidaste, no es así? – pregunto, aunque sonaba más a una afirmación.

Lo siento – dijo Tenten, muy avergonzada.

No te preocupes – dijo Naruto, nada afligido, sacando una caja de manera plana que estaba bajo la cama y se la dio, al abrirla, era un set completo de armas nuevas, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos de inmediato – salió un poco costoso, tuve que hacer muchas misiones extras para poder pagarlo, por eso llegaba tan cansado a la casa y sin ganas de nada, discúlpame si te hice sentir sola – dijo para después besarla, se sintió ridícula por dudar de él.

Ahora me siento peor, yo no te compre nada – dijo Tenten, después del beso.

No estaría tan seguro – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna, entregándole una bolsita de color rojo… adentro… había otro modelito erótico, ella se sonrojo profundamente, pero asintió a modo de respuesta.

Te amo, pervertido – dijo Tenten, a lo que él rio restándole importancia.

* * *

 **Fin de este drabble.**

Jajajajaja me encanto ¿Y a ustedes? #47-50


End file.
